All Nite (Don't Stop)
"All Nite (Don't Stop)" is the third single from Janet Jackson's 2004 album, Damita Jo. Written and produced by Jackson and BAG & Arnthor, the song combines elements of dance pop, electro, house, and funk with various sub-genres. The song was released on May 29, 2004, during Jackson's blacklist on many radio formats and music channels, which resulted following her controversial Super Bowl incident. "All Nite (Don't Stop)" received acclaim for its sultry vocals and innovative production, effectively becoming a number one club hit. Background and release "All Nite (Don't Stop)" is a dance pop song with elements of electro, funk, and house, also incorporating flourishes and influence from various sub-genres including samba, grime, latin, ambient, dancehall, and jazz. Produced and co-written by Janet and Swedish producers BAG & Arnthor, it was released as the third single from Damita Jo following "Just a Little While" and "I Want You". The song contains a sample of Herbie Hancock's 1975 song "Hang up Your Hang Ups". In addition to the original version, a dancehall orientated urban remix which features Elephant Man and is produced by L'Roc and Jermaine Dupri was also released. An edited version of the song which completely omits several lines appears on the clean version of Jackson's Damita Jo album. The song was later included on Jackson's second hits compilation Number Ones. Internationally, it was released as a double single with "I Want You" in countries such as the United Kingdom and Australia. The song's single release includes "Put Your Hands On", which was also produced with BAG & Arnthor and appears as a bonus track on the Japanese edition of Damita Jo. "R&B Junkie" can be also found on the promo vinyl single of "All Nite (Don't Stop)". The song's chart performance was massively affected by the blacklist of Jackson's singles and music videos on many radio formats and music channels following her controversial Super Bowl incident with Justin Timberlake. Critical reception "All Nite (Don't Stop)" received positive reviews from critics, receiving praise for its innovation and fusion of multiple genres which are generally not present in mainstream pop music. The song was also called "one of the biggest records this year in several different scenes" despite Jackson's airplay blacklist, attributing its success to "embracing the best elements" of pop music and "not simply dismissing the entire medium as creatively barren." Billboard commended the song as a "beat-bangin' number" with an "infectious allure", affirming ""This is sick." Janet Jackson's sultry reading of this opening line raises the curtain on her latest single from "Damita Jo." Jackson steps back into her signature groove line with this bass-driven party jam. She further intones: "This rhythm just moves me." And it's no wonder." Furthermore, the number was declared as memorably "relentless" and durable, adding ""All Nite" should have no trouble finding traction on dancefloors. The hook and the rhythmically relentless beat remain embedded in your consciousness long after the last note has sounded. It's also one of the strongest cuts on the album, making one wonder why it wasn't released as the lead single. Tareck Ghoneim of Contact Music considered it to be both "interesting" and "infectious", saying "This single is an interesting track that has a mix of upbeat samba/dance rhythms and definite funk influence. We are immediately introduced to the bass that sets the president for this tune. The bass is simple and infectious. The beats are on a house tip making this single more of a dance track than an r’n’b number, however it has loads of crossover potential. Janet’s vocals are soft, laying quite a minimal role, and the lyrics repeat in the fashion of house music." Ghoneim also observed the track to fuse elements of samba, dance, house, electro, funk, and latin music, adding "There’s a fair bit going on in this track. Electro samples, latin percussion and some groans and breaths to give it a sexy ambience. It certainly doesn’t strike me as a typical Janet record. It seems she’s still evolving from those ‘Nasty’ days. She’s maintaining that dance-pop influence but making it slightly more cool. Not bad." Live Nation noted it to be "popular club hit", with Chuck Arnold of People Magazine described it as a "hypnotic house number". The New York Times gave the song acclaim for its "clubby, big-room beats", examining it as "strictly machine-made, with Jackson's sweetheart voice protected by layers of effects" and having "bossy" lyrics "spoken by a demanding choreographer or a bullying boyfriend", concluding "The lyrics to All Nite (Don't Stop) switch between 1-900 confessionalism—So intoxicated/ I'm so stimulated/ Feel so X-rated/ I could dance all night—and drill-sergeant attitude." Digital Spy considered it "suitably lewd", with it also qualified as "criminally overlooked" and "an absolute banger". IGN (Imagine Games Network) exclaimed "things get a bitch slap with "All Nite (Don't Stop)", a slice of electro funk that at least gets the blood pumping and the booty primed for shaking." Alexis Petridis of The Guardian said the song has an "impossibly lithe bassline" and is "not only inventive, but brilliantly constructed". Slant Magazine called it a "pulsating club track which wouldn't sound out of place on Britney Spears's In The Zone." The San Francisco Chronicle wrote "The best song on "Damita Jo" is called "All Nite," where Jackson whispers "This is sick" just before a crazy Chic rhythm kicks in and the whole thing just blows up into the best dance song since "Bizarre Love Triangle." MusicOMH declared "the opening words “this is sick” ups the ante a bit, with a funky bass guitar underpinning the track", with HMV saying "The intoxicating Cuban-like rhythm will make this a hit on the dance floor and the charts. As the next single being released, great remixes and a classic Janet dance video are definitely on the horizon." Hour.ca called the song "bootylicious" and said it "should pack disco dance floors all summer long." MTV, which is owned by Viacom and was made to blacklist Jackson's videos along with many other music channels and radio formats following her infamous Super Bowl incident, called the song a "classic '00s earworm" despite being unable to air the video. The Times praised the song as "superb", whimsically adding "the girl can’t even go clubbing without getting X-rated over the vibrations of the bass." Chris Ott of Pitchfork called it "genius" and rated the song three and a half out of four stars, saying "The mashup craze that ushered in this naught decade was no coincidence: Pop producers in the digital age combine past hits like Legos, dreaming up new, ear-catching juxtapositions to dazzle radio. Whether MP3s are to thank for the culture-crash that's led to Miss E, Beyonce's "Crazy in Love", and Eminem pitting Zeppelin against The Human League ("Lose Yourself"), since the late 1990s—thanks in no small part to Timbaland—mainstream ears have been wide open." "All Nite" is a notable standout from the latter class, snatching the breathy beats Timbaland built for Timberlake and setting them against two improbable counterweights: Samples from Herbie Hancock's funk masterpiece "Hang Up Your Hang-Ups" and early-90s ambient-techno keyboards instantly recognizable to anyone familiar with Moby or Future Sound of London." Ott also praised the track's "borderline dancehall/Latin club rhythms", adding it's strength and innovation was "setting her alongside Britney's recent best "Toxic"." BBC UK's Top of the Pops website also gave the song a notably positive review, saying "Where the hell was this when we needed it?" "Right from the get-go 'All Nite' hits you with about three different basslines and a bonafide booty-quaker of a beat. Then for good measure, Janet dusts off one of those classic Jackson key-changes for the chorus and before you know it, your neck aches and your neighbours are banging on the walls. It's so good it doesn't even need a b-side, let alone a by the numbers R&B groove like 'I Want You'. Mission Accomplished we reckon!" BBC UK also considered it to be a suitable choice for the album's lead single, exclaiming "You could have heard the cries of "Why wasn't THIS the first single!" from space when people first slapped Damita Jo in their music players." UKMix called it a "stand-out track" which "has "hit" written all over it", while Music-critic.com declared it to be "a bright spot" for the climate of pop music which "has a certain funk/jazz energy to it that works". MusicOMH described it as "funky and quite grimy, introduced by Janet muttering "this is sick", also noting its "bass line is impressive but the vocals are so understated that the track could be one long hook." The Baltimore Sun labeled it a "get-on-up dance cut", which effectively "rides a looping funk guitar line". Keya Modessa of TheSituation.co.uk exclaimed Jackson's true persona is revealed on the track, "where Janet’s vocal talents sound real smooth and consistent". Asian LGBT entertainment outlet Fridae qualified it as "chart-friendly" and "bass-line driven". Additionally, Gashaus.com considered it "burning from the explicit references." Tracy E. Hopkins of Barnes & Noble called the song "frenetic", adding it effectively captures Jackson in displaying the contrasting moods and persona's on Damita Jo by portraying her, in this case, "enjoying leisure time at the club". Entertainment Scene 360 considered it a remedy to "anyone who doubted Janet, saying "they need not look beyond this streamlined, funky jam. The video had some fantastic choreography, the music keeps you involved and the song has a beat that won’t quit." Tom Moon of The Philadelphia Inquirer considered it a moment "when everything clicks", adding "the music has that primal quality that gets people moving before they can even process the message describing the track", also saying it "which juxtaposes Jackson's ethereal yearning against agitated synthesizers". The Sunday Herald qualifying it as "really fantastic" and a "tight, funky production, loaded with sharp samples" and "built from chopped up loops." E! Online exclaimed it to be "every bit as explicitly delicious" as the title suggests, The Scotsman considered the song's composition to be a "school of male fantasy suggestiveness", also labeled as "downright dirty" by Metro Weekly. The Guardian called it "a nervy tune" with "guest production by Swedish pop architects Murlyn" that masks some of its lyrics. Another review called it "fabulous" and heralded it as a "moment of euphoria" and her "best single since 1997", also deciphering the lyrics, saying "Steamy and high-spirited, the single is only about dancing at the club. Sampling Herbie Hancock’s “Hang Up Your Hang-Ups,” it begins with the phrase “Attention. Time to dance.” The chorus then starts, with her singing similes such as “work it/like you’re working the pole/shake it/’til you’re shaking the floor.” Like the experienced clubber she is, she rejoices and dances harder when her favorite mix is played. Then, once the mix slows down, she grabs the guy she’s had her eye on and dances with him. (“I’m delirious/so oblivious/I could dance all night/with you”) It’s a moment of euphoria in the single. It’s as though she has had one too many shots and the drunkenness has begun to take over." Extensive praise was given for the song's consuming atmosphere, adding "In order for club songs to work (especially mainstream singles), they need to create an atmosphere of actually being there. “All Nite (Don’t Stop”) puts the listener in the middle of the frenzy as the latest club hit plays. The strength is in how it’s paced. It begins fast, then gradually slows down, picks up again, etc., until the end of the song. Instead of trying to tire the listener, the single allows them to stop, take a breath, and enjoy it with the same amount of energy as before. Jackson is at her most sensual and commanding as she sings. The sexuality is not forced. Instead, it’s subtle, despite the orgasm heard at the end and left to the imagination. For once, she is playful and flirty. Finally, she has gotten back to what she does best: releasing fun, dance-pop without the bitter undertones that marred “All For You.” Richard Croft also wrote an anecdote about the song, considering it "by far the best song on Damita Jo and one of the best Janet Jackson singles" following All For You. “This is sick” Janet whispers at the start, signalling for the shaky, infectious beat to launch itself. The beat snakes it’s way around the barely-there vocals with occasional kick just for the chorus. “Drop it like ya droppin’ a blow, work it like ya working a whale, pop it like ya poppin’ a Coke” – it really doesn’t matter what Janet is mumbling, the music is the most important thing about ‘All Nite’. It was seemingly created with the sole purpose of accompanying awesome choreography. Which it did, unsurprisingly, in the video. As always, Janet’s group of video friends are there. Wherever she is, no matter what song, Janet is always surrounded by hot young dancing people. They make you think “wow, I wish I had hot dancer friends that I could dance in a warehouse with instead of sitting here writing this blog”, but more importantly the actual dancing is world class, and Janet can still kick it", concluding by labeling it a "dance classic." An additional review exclaimed it to be one of Jackson's "most shining moments", challenging the listener to "Try not to dance your ass off to it. I dare you. If you say you didn't, you're a liar." Live performances Janet performed "All Nite (Don't Stop)" on Saturday Night Live, On Air with Ryan Seacrest, Good Morning America, The Tonight Show, Top of the Pops, Italy's Festivalbar, Wango Tango, MSN, Much Music, Video Music Awards Japan, New York's Gay Pride March, 20H10 Pétantes, and CTV's Canada AM. It was also performed at the BET Awards in a medley with the So So Def remix of the song with Elephant Man and "R&B Junkie". Jackson also performed "Strawberry Bounce", another song from her Damita Jo album, in addition to "All Nite (Don't Stop)" on Saturday Night Live. Jackson was also scheduled to perform "Love Will Never Do (Without You)" on Good Morning America in addition to "All Nite (Don't Stop)" and "I Want You", though the performance was forced to be abandoned due to severe weather conditions. During Janet's unannounced surprise appearance on the Japanese Video Music Awards, she received the "Inspiration Award" for her influence in the entertainment industry and pop culture. Jackson performed the song on the R''ock Witchu Tour'', with the performance of the song on Jackson's Number Ones: Up Close and Personal Tour described as a "dance floor agressor". Chart performance The song's chart success was majorly affected by the blacklist of Janet's singles on many radio formats and music channels due to legalities surrounding the Super Bowl incident. It managed to receive some airplay on Top 40 mainstream stations and charted at #33 on the Billboard Pop Songs chart and number nineteen on the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart. Internationally the song reached the Top in the United Kingdom, Top 25 in Australia, Belgium, and Romania, and Top 15 in Spain. "All Nite (Don't Stop)" peaked at number one on the Hot Dance Club Play chart, securing yet another chart-topping dance hit for Jackson. In mid-March 2008, following the success of "Feedback", the single re-entered the Hot 100 Singles Sales at number forty, giving it a new peak. Blacklist Following her infamous Super Bowl incident, Jackson's songs and music videos were confirmed to be blacklisted by many major radio formats and music channels, lasting until after the release of Jackson's tenth studio album Discipline. A senior executive for Viacom, which owns MTV, VH1, and many popular radio formats worldwide, said "are absolutely bailing on the record. The pressure is so great, they can't align with anything related to Janet. The high-ups are still pissed at her, and this is a punitive measure." The chart performance of "All Nite (Don't Stop)", and other singles from Damita Jo and Jackson's following two albums 20 Y.O. and Discipline were massively affected by the blacklist worldwide and were not given a proper chance at radio. Langston Wertz Jr. of The Charlotte Observer commented on Jackson's radio and video blacklist by various conglomerates such as the FCC and Viacom affecting the song's success worldwide and making her one of the "most villified female artists of all time" in the media, stating due to the blacklist, "radio wouldn't play it and MTV wouldn't play her videos for "I Want You" and "All Nite," two songs that would've been out-of-the-park hits at any other point in Jackson's career." Billboard Files also gave a similar anecdote, explaining "The three singles it (Damita Jo) spawned were blacklisted by pop radio—they were also the albums biggest highlights—the electronic guitar studded "Just a Little While]," Motown-influenced "I Want You" and the funky, heavily dance orientated "All Nite (Don't Stop)." As a result of the blacklist, the song is often considered to be extremely underrated by music critics and pop culture enthusiasts despite its popularity. Taj of Sound Off music blog shared a similar sentiment of the "grossly under-appreciated" song, saying "This classic Janet tune was released as a single back in its day and while it did go to #1 on Billboard’s Club Play chart thanks to some sleek dance remixes, the song sadly fell victim to Janet’s unfortunate “nipple-gate” Super Bowl scandal which haunted the youngest Jackson sibling for years, but it really deserved to be a #1 hit for her in my opinion! Even the video was one of Mrs. Jackson’s best dance offerings that I had seen in years at the time! I often wonder how this song and the whole Damita Jo album would have faired if J.J. would have able to keep her pierced nipple under her studded black-leather top! Let’s “reboot” Janet’s “All Nite (Don’t Stop)” and give it the props it rightfully deserves". Despite the blacklist, the song received massive popularity and acclaim due to Jackson's status as an entertainer, with About.com calling it "one of the biggest records this year in several different scenes", attributing its success to "embracing the best elements of mainstream pop music and not simply dismissing the entire medium as creatively barren." Music video The video for "All Nite (Don't Stop)" was directed by Francis Lawrence, who previously directed "Someone to Call My Lover", and edited by Dustin Robertson. The video was shot April 16 and 17, making its online premiere on May 13. It was filmed at the El Dorado Hotel, an abandoned hotel in the Skid Row neighborhood of Los Angeles, California, during a blackout. The video took a minimal approach in comparison to Jackson's prior videos, focusing heavily on intricate choreographed routines and pro-gay themes with the portrayal of intimacy between the dancers. After the Super Bowl incident, MTV and many other music channels blacklisted Jackson's new videos including "All Nite (Don't Stop)", thus affecting in the single's chart performance. A slightly edited version of the video was shown on MuchMusic and BET. The video is included on the video compilation From Janet. to Damita Jo: The Videos, which also includes exclusive behind the scenes footage of the making of the video. Reception PopEater called it one of Jackson's "iconic" music videos, saying "Janet rocks 'All Nite' in this video, doing what she does best—showing off her rock hard abs and breaking it down in the dark. And according to Janet, she can keep it going "as long as it's funky." Entertainment Scene 360 exclaimed "For anyone who doubted Janet", "they need not look beyond this streamlined, funky jam. The video had some fantastic choreography, the music keeps you involved and the song has a beat that won’t quit." The New York Blade'' wrote "The video clip for Janet Jackson’s newest single, “All Nite (Don’t Stop)” is certainly provocative. Throughout the music recipe, Jackson and her dancers get hot and heavy with one another to the song’s thumping, infectious beat." The video's choreography was called "world class", "brilliant", "fantastic", and "awesome" by multiple entertainment sources'' Choreography The video's and performance's dance routine was choreographed by Jackson and Gil Duldulao. Various styles of dance are portrayed throughout the video's choreography, including snapping, jerking, jazz, hip-hop, and yoga-influenced moves, which quickly transition from group to solo routines.14 The video's choreography received acclaim for its complexity, innovation, and sensuality, with reviews praising its portrayal of certain styles that were considered difficult to master and had not yet gained mainstream popularity. So You Think You Can Dance Canada finalist Natalli Reznik credits the "All Nite (Don't Stop)" video for influencing her to persist a career as a dancer in the pop industry, saying "When I saw that, I was so inspired and it stayed with me." Reznik later appeared on stage with Jackson as a backing dancer during her Number Ones medley performed at the 2009 American Music Awards. Janet taught the video's choreography to the audience during an appearance on The Ellen Degeneres Show. Censorship In addition to the standard video, a clean version which removes all sexual content was occasionally aired by the few video outlets which managed to avoid the blacklist. Some of the music channels that were able to air the video, such as MuchMusic and BET, faced criticism for editing a kiss between two female dancers. Speaking to The New York Blade, GLAAD's entertainment director Stephen Macias commented on the removal, saying “I think it’s always a concern when the gay and lesbian community is not allowed to be depicted in the same way that the straight community is, and especially when that revolves around the way our relationships and romantic situations are depicted." Macias also added Jackson supports gay causes, has persistently been active in portraying equality among the gay community and would not approve the edit, additionally questioning why the select video outlets felt the need to alter the clip from its original form. The article concluded "A number of networks and broadcasters have gone to a heightened state of self-censorship since the uproar over Jackson’s Super Bowl performance, for fear of being fined." Several other music videos released in a similar time frame received the same treatment, including Britney Spears' "Toxic" and Maroon 5's "This Love". Influence *Natalli Reznik, a finalist on the first season of So You Think You Can Dance Canada, credits the "All Nite (Don't Stop)" video for inspiring her to pursue a dancing career in the pop industry, saying "When I saw that, I was so inspired and it stayed with me." Reznik later performed as a backup dancer for Jackson's performance medley at the 2009 American Music Awards and also praised Janet's influence as "a legend" in dance and pop culture, saying "Everybody who was a dancer growing up watched it videos off TV and copied it in their living rooms". *The settings and choreographed scenes in Britney Spears' "Till the World Ends" and Jennifer Lopez's "On the Floor" music videos were both compared to and seemingly influenced by the "All Nite (Don't Stop)" video. *Nicole Scherzinger's "Wet" video was observed to be similar to "All Nite (Don't Stop)", with an entertainment blog saying "The concept of breaking into a dark gritty abandoned space, hooking up the power just to have a dance is very much reminiscent of Janet Jackson‘s brilliant ‘All Nite (Don’t Stop)’ video", adding "check on the torch lights flashing about and the fragmented camera effects – they all fit the bill." *Ciara's "Gimmie Dat" drew inspiration from "All Nite (Don't Stop)", as well as Jackson's "Rhythm Nation" video. *Jessica Sutta's "Show Me" was described as having a "similar look" to the "All Nite (Don't Stop)" video. Accolades Francis Lawrence won an award for "Director of the Year" at the MVPA Awards for directing and filming the "All Nite (Don't Stop)" video. Additionally, Inside Edition ranked the video as the third "Steamiest Video" of the year. Track listings "All Nite (Don't Stop)" was released in certain countries as a double A-side with "I Want You". ;iTunes EP #Album Version – 3:26 #"I Want You" – 4:12 #"Put Your Hands On" – 3:56 #Sander Kleinenberg's Radio Mix – 4:14 #"I Want You" (Ray Roc Radio Mix) – 4:18 ;UK 12" promo single (VUSTDJ 292) #Sander Kleinenberg Club Mix – 8:50 #Low End Specialists Main Mix – 8:48 ;UK 12" single (VUST 292) #Album Version – 3:26 #Sander Kleinenberg Everybody Club Mix – 8:50 #"I Want You" – 4:12 #So So Def Remix – 3:51 ;UK CD single (VUSCTX 292) #Album Version – 3:26 #"I Want You" – 4:12 #"Put Your Hands On" – 3:56 #Sander Kleinenberg's Radio Mix – 4:14 #"I Want You" (Ray Roc Radio Mix) – 4:18 #"All Nite (Don't Stop)" (Video) #"I Want You" (Video) ;U.S. 12" promo single (708761867411) #All Nite (Don't Stop) (So So Def Remix) – 3:51 #All Nite (Don't Stop) (So So Def Instrumental) – 3:48 #All Nite (Don't Stop) (A Cappella) – 3:51 #R&B Junkie – 3:11 #R&B Junkie (Instrumental) – 3:11 #All Nite (Don't Stop) (Clean Version) – 3:28 ;U.S. double 12" promo single (7087 6 18665 1 3) #Sander Kleinenberg Everybody Remix – 8:40 #Low End Specialists Main Mix – 8:48 #Sander Kleinenberg Dub – 8:40 #Low End Specialists Dub – 8:48 ;U.S. CD single (7243 5 49569 2 8) #Album Version – 3:26 #"I Want You" – 4:12 #"Put Your Hands On" – 3:56 ;European CD single (7243 5 49567 2 0) #Album Version – 3:26 #"I Want You" – 4:12 ;Australian CD single (7243 5 49951 2 5) #Album Version – 3:26 #"I Want You" – 4:12 #"Put Your Hands On" – 3:56 #Sander Kleinenberg's Radio Mix – 4:14 ;Japanese CD single (VJCP-12180) #Album Version – 3:26 #Sander Kleinenberg Everybody Club Mix – 8:42 #"I Want You" – 4:12 #So So Def Remix – 3:51 ;US Promo single #So So Def Remix – 3:51 #So So Def Remix Instrumental – 3:48 #So So Def A Cappella – 3:51 #Album Version – 3:28 Official remixes House and electronic remixes by Sander Kleinenberg, Low End Specialists, and Chris Cox were released in addition to urban remixes by L'Roc & Jermaine Dupri and Kwamé. *Original Version – 3:27 *Vox Up Version – 3:27 *Clean Version – 3:27 *Kwamé Stimulated Remix (feat. Elephant Man) - 4:30 *So So Def Remix (feat. Elephant Man) – 3:51 *So So Def Instrumental – 3:48 *So So Def A Cappella (feat. Elephant Man) – 3:51 *Sander Kleinenberg Everybody Club Mix – 8:42 *Sander Kleinenberg Radio Mix – 4:19 *Sander Kleinenberg Dub – 8:41 *Low End Specialists Main Mix – 8:43 *Low End Specialists Radio Edit – 3:48 *Low End Specialists Dub – 8:43 *Low End Specialists Instrumental – 8:46 *Chris Cox Club Mix – 12:21 Charts Year-end charts